Generator Rex: Valentine's Day Countdown
by YellowAngela
Summary: Warning: This is ALL FLUFF! 14 Days of it!(Hopefully). No lemons, limes, or slashes. Just stories about friendship, family, and love. Cirex; Noah/Claire; Rafael/Violeta (Rex's parents); Annie/Federico; Beverly/Caesar; Peter and Sarah Meechum; Bobo; Biowulf,Breach,and Skalamander; Rombauer and Lansky; Calan/Valentina; Beasly and Wade; Walter/Kenwyn; Tuck/Cricket; Holix
1. Chapter 1

**Ahh, Valentine's Day… over-commercialized, over-hyped. St. Valentine was a martyr and how his day came to be associated with romance only history knows. But I wanted to celebrate this day with love/friendship… in all its forms… well, most of its forms. (Again no lemons, limes, or slashes.) BTW, it doesn't mean that all the stories occur on Valentine's day. They are all stories about love/friendship. **

**So I decided to start posting one story a day until Valentine's Day. I began working on this last year. I tried to work finish one story at a time but got stuck trying to flesh each story out. So at the time of this publishing I'm still working on it. Anyway, hope you enjoy them.**

**We start off with Rex and Circe.**

**I don't own nada.**

Rex knocked on Circe's door. He was dressed in his clean jacket and best t-shirt. He nervously rearranged the flowers he had bought. He hoped she would like them. Suddenly the door slid opened. Rex snapped on his widest grin and held the flowers as far away from him as if they were on fire. It was only Beverly.

Rex relaxed. A disappointed look crossed his face. "Oh, it's just you."

Beverly narrowed her eyes. "It's nice to see you too, Rex."

"Oh, no, what I mean is… I was just expecting… I thought you were… umm hi." Rex finished lamely.

Beverly laughed. "It's okay Rex. Circe told me that she's going to be a few minutes late. Why don't you come in and sit down?"

"Uh, okay." Rex said nervously. He had never been in Circe's room before. Ever since they gave her a room at Providence he hadn't actually seen the room till now.

"Hey! This is bigger than my room!" He looked around. "And is this a sitting room? Her bed's in there? How come she has her own bathroom? It took me 6 years before they gave me my own bathroom."

Beverly rolled her eyes. "Becca got her this room. They were going to try to shove her into a broom closet."

"So not fair." Rex grumbled.

"What did you say?" Circe's voice came from behind him.

Rex spun around and his jaw went slack. Circe was not wearing her usual attire. Her red jumper was gone and in its place was a red fitting pull-over shirt and leather mini-skirt.

"Nothing." Rex's mouth went dry.

"That's what I thought." Circe smirked as she casually walked over to Rex. She reached over and took the flowers that he was holding limply in his hand. "Thank you. These are lovely." She sniffed the flowers' fragrance.

"I'll get you a vase." Beverly went into the bedroom and came out with a crystal vase.

She took the flowers from Circe and went to the bathroom to get some water.

Rex was still staring at Circe who was starting to get a little nervous herself.

"So where are we going tonight?" She adjusted her shirt and smoothed out her skirt.

"Uh, going? Oh…Oh yeah, going out. Someone gave me tickets to a movie première." Rex produced two slips of paper.

"Really? Cool. Who's in it?" Circe asked looking at the tickets in his hand.

Rex shrugged. "I don't know. No one I know… then again I haven't watched any movie since Summo Slammers 14."

Circe shook her head. "Really Rex?"

"Hey guys. You need to go if you're going to make it the theater!" Beverly stuck her head out of the bathroom.

"Oh, right. Shall we?" Rex offered Circe his arm in mock politeness.

"Let's shall." Circe looped hers through his with equal fake propriety.

0o0

"Wow, there's a lot of people here." Circe observed. "I don't think this theater holds this many people.

"It doesn't. It's first come, first serve." A man turned around and told them.

"But I have tickets." Rex protested.

"We all have tickets. You're new at this aren't you? Well, promoters give out way more tickets than they have seats and take whoever shows up first for the screening. If you're lucky you get in. If you're not…" The man shrugged. "I got here a little later than I had plan. Don't think I'm gonna get in. But if we're lucky we might get a glimpse of some of the stars."

"I didn't come all the way out here so I can catch a glimpse of anything." Rex muttered under his breath. He grabbed Circe's hand and pulled her off the line.

"Wait, Rex. What about the movie." Circe protested.

"Oh, we're going to that movie." Rex said determinedly.

Circe rolled her eyes but followed Rex anyway.

0o0

There were several bouncers blocking the back entrance of the theater. Rex sauntered over to them.

"Hey, fellas, do you know who I am?"

The two bouncers looked at each other and then back at Rex. It was obvious that they did not.

"Well, I'm the one who stopped the EVO nightmare."

One of the bouncer's face lit up. "Oh yeah, you're that EVO kid who can talk to nanites."

The other one also started nodding. "You were on the news."

"That's right. I'm that famous and heroic and awesome." Rex grinned.

Circe put one hand over her face in embarrassment.

"So how about you let us in?" Rex continued as he tried to walk through the door.

"Sorry, buddy. No one gets in." The bouncer announced as he pushed Rex away.

"Aww, come on. We have tickets." Rex whined.

"Back of the line buddy. First come, first serve." The other bouncer pointed to the line across the street that now snaked around the corner.

Rex stomped off. Circe followed.

"So I guess we should just go somewhere else…" Circe started saying.

"Oh no, Rex Salazar does not quit that easily." Rex announced confidently.

"What are you talking about? You quit all the time. You quit those guitar lessons, you quit trying to master throwing shurikens, and you quit in the middle of that racing game when Noah was beating the pants off you." Circe reminded him.

"I don't quit when it matters!" Rex amended.

"How does getting into a movie matter?" Circe asked.

Rex didn't answer. Instead he put a finger to her lips and said. "I have an idea."

"I don't think I'm going to like this." She muttered but she followed him again.

Rex and Circe landed on the roof. Rex withdrew his boogie pack.

"Now what?" Circe asked.

"Well, we look for the entrance." Rex said looking around.

"Rex, not all buildings have entrances to the roof." Circe said exasperated.

"They don't? Then how do they get up here?" Rex frowned.

"Ladders, cranes, things like that." Circe explained.

"Well, maybe this has an entrance somewhere."

"Well, it's pretty flat. I don't see anything."

"Maybe there's a trap door. Help me look."

Circe sighed but knew it was futile to argue so she walked around the roof. The sun had set and it was quite dark with only the light of the surrounding buildings illuminating the area. Circe stopped and looked out over the city. She stopped walking around and walked over to the roof's edge. Leaning over on the lip she took in the view.

From her vantage point she could see for miles. Lights twinkled in the distance. The landscape looked like it was decked out in sparkling jewels. Circe rarely took the time out to just look and admire the view. She smiled.

"Hey, I'm sorry we couldn't get into the theater." Rex came up behind her. He sounded dejected.

"You know what? It's all right. This is better than any stupid première. I'm glad to be here with you looking at that." Circe looked at Rex.

Rex looked puzzled as he looked out at the city. "It is pretty. But you know what's even prettier?"

"Me?" Circe guessed.

"You know, if you're going to keep stealing my lines…" Rex grumbled.

Circe laughed and snuggled against his chest. Rex looked surprised for a minute before wrapping his arms around her.

"You know one good thing about a roof without a door?" Rex said slyly.

"What's that?"

"No one can interrupt us."

Circe pulled away slightly to look at the smirk on Rex's face. She smiled as he pulled her into a soft kiss. They drew back to look at each other before they leaned in for another one.

It wasn't what Rex had planned but it turned out to be the best date so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Noah and Claire**

**Takes place after season 5.**

**Do not own. Nuff said.**

"What's another word for diligent?" Noah looked over at Claire.

"Well, there's hard-working, assiduous, industrious, meticulous…" Claire listed the words on her fingers.

"Meticulous! Perfect." Noah announced before turning around to his computer.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked.

"Writing my college essay." Noah said distractedly.

"So you called me here to watch you write your essay?" Claire asked.

Noah's head spun around. "No, no, I was just finishing up before we head out." He said nervously.

Claire smiled, "Relax, I'm just kidding. I'll just sit here while you finish."

"Thanks." Noah grinned. He bent over the key board and began typing away.

Claire picked up a book off his floor. She skimmed the title. The Power of Positive Thinking Startled, Claire picked up another. The Magic of Thinking Big. Claire perused all the titles on the floor.

"Noah, why do you have so many self-help books?" Claire asked.

"My mom bought it for me." Noah answered without looking up.

"Because?" Claire prompted.

Noah sighed. "It's… a long story. But it has to do with Rex."

"Ah, say no more." Claire tossed one of the books onto the pile on the floor. "Do you need them because of Rex or for Rex?"

"Let's say it was an incident with Rex." Noah grumbled.

"That sounds like it's an interesting story." Claire thumbed through another book.

"Yeah, if you think dressing up like a girl is interesting." Noah muttered as he typed.

"Hmm, I think you'd be a very pretty girl." Claire smirked.

"Actually, I wasn't. Besides there's only one pretty girl I know." Noah glanced at Claire who blushed.

"So what happened?" Claire looked away to hide her blush.

Noah sighed.

"Well, if you don't want to talk about it…" Claire began.

"No, it's just... we were hiding from Black Knight and needed disguises." Noah tried to explain.

"As a girl?" Claire lifted her eyebrows.

"Well, the guy who picked his costume was allergic to it so we had to swap. He was a real pain. Actually, it was an all around bad memory." Noah griped.

"That was nice of you, though." Claire replied. A comfortable silence settled broken only by the clatter of the keyboard.

"Well, all done here." Noah said as he turned off his computer. "Let's go."

Noah grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and put it on. Claire was looking at him thoughtfully.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking about us." Claire smiled.

"Oh?" Noah asked nervously. "What about us?"

"I guess I would never have pegged you as someone I'd go out with. I usually go out with college guys and drummers." She chuckled.

"Yeah, I know." Noah said humbly. "I lucked out."

"No, I'm the one who lucked out." Her smile made Noah feel light-headed.

"Well, I hope you like where we're going." Noah looked away so she couldn't see the blush forming. He shuffled around like he was looking for something. He stopped when he felt Claire's hand on his face. She pulled so that he was facing her.

"I'll like wherever we're going because it's with you."

Noah swallowed hard. "Great." His voice squeaked. He cleared his throat and said in a deeper voice. "I mean, great. Let's go." He opened his room's door and Claire daintily stepped out. Noah shut off his light and as he was closing the door did several wild fist pumps before following after Claire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Violeta and Rafael Salazar (Rex's parents)**

**So Guest you have a great idea. I actually needed one more to make 14 stories since I scrapped one story mid-way through. It has to do with the fact I didn't quite get to the second part of my arc in season 5. So thanks. I wrote this in like a few hours. And as for abuela… I was thinking eventually she's going to have to meet her "grandchildren's" girlfriends, don't you think;)**

**I don't own nada.**

Rex walked into Caesar's lab and plopped down onto one of the unoccupied office chairs.

"Ugh, Circe's being all weird again." He complained.

"Define weird." Caesar muttered as he pulled down his welder mask and turned on his blowtorch.

"Well, she asked me if the jacket made her look fat and…"

The torch immediately went off as did the welder mask. Caesar's shocked face appeared behind the mask. "You didn't tell her she did, did you, mijo?"

"Well, kinda, sorta?" Rex hedged.

"Oh, hermano, even I, who is usually totally clueless about these things, know better than to ever answer that loaded question!" Caesar replied horrified.

"Then how do you know?" Rex asked curious.

"I learned from Papi." He pulled the welder mask back on.

"Hey, yeah! You never told me much about mama and papi." Rex got up and walked over to Caesar.

Caesar suddenly turned with his blowtorch still on. Rex dodged the flame before he got singed.

"Hey, watch it!" Rex exclaimed.

Caesar didn't even acknowledge the near miss. "I never told you about how mami and papi met?"

Rex shook his head.

"Well, they met at the University of Mexico."

"Wasn't papi from Argentina?"

"If you keep interrupting me, I'll never finish."

Rex wasn't sure if he meant the project or the story but he decided to cut his losses. "Sorry." He apologized.

Caesar nodded. "As I said they met at the university."

0o0

Rylander brought Violeta into the school cafeteria. "He's over there."

Violeta paused. "Him?" She asked incredulously.

"Uh, you've already met?" Rylander asked confused.

"He's in my lab class." She scowled.

"I take it that that's not a happy look." Rylander said nervously.

"He didn't hold the elevator for me. He took the last Bunsen burner and told me that my glasses made my nose look big." She turned to leave.

"No, wait." Rylander grabbed her arm. "I'm sure it's a misunderstanding. Come on. Let me introduce you to him."

"I'm pretty sure he's not going to be my type." Violeta protested.

"How do you know?" Rylander asked. "Just give him a chance."

Violeta sighed. If she didn't at least meet him Gabriel will badger her to death. "Fine." She was determined to not like him.

"Rafael, amigo. I want you to meet someone." Gabriel called to his friend who was sitting eating his lunch and reading some papers.

Rafael looked up at the sound of his name. He put his burrito down and tried to get up… except he forgot that there were papers on his lap. As he go up the loose paper flew all over the floor.

"Madre de Dios!" He exclaimed as he got on his hands and knees to pick up the paper. Violeta and Gabriel also gathered the errant papers . Violeta and Rafael both crawled under the table to grab the same sheet. The looked up at the same time and bumped their head on the table. Both came up rubbing the sore spot. Violeta holding the sheet in her hand.

"Here."She said rather grumpily.

"Gracias. Lo siento. Are you okay?" He accepted the paper gratefully.

Violeta was surprised at the apology. "I'm okay."

They stood looking at each other awkwardly.

"Rafael, here's the rest of your papers." Gabriel came back holding crumpled pieces in his arms.

"Ah, gracias, Gabe." He took each piece and smoothed it out on the table.

"So anyway, Rafael, this is Violeta." Gabriel said to his friend who was still trying to get sort through his sheets.

"Hm? Who?" He looked up.

Violeta had her arms crossed. He was not impressing her. Rafael finally really got a good look at her. He suddenly was tongue tied.

"Good morning. How are you? No wait, I mean good afternoon because it's not morning any more since I'm eating lunch already. Do you want some lunch? Would you like to sit? Can I go get you anything?" Rafael started speaking so fast that Violeta had a hard time knowing which question to answer first.

"Like I said I'm fine. No I'm not hungry. Yes, please. And no thank you." Violeta pulled up a chair. As a-would-be scientist she was naturally curious. This Rafael Salazar had piqued her interest. He seemed different than the person she met this morning.

Rafael blinked for a second before collapsing back into his chair. He nervously glanced at Rylander who nodded encouragingly at him.

"Me llamo Rafael y tu?" He asked.

"Me llamo Violeta." She answered still holding him at arms length.

"Oh look at the time. I forgot I have to meet my professor for a… consultation." Gabriel winked at Rafael before getting to leave.

Rafael gave him a panicked look as he walked away. He spun and looked at Violeta and gulped. He looked at Violeta who looked back at him. He cleared his throat.

"So do you like organic chemistry?" He asked.

"I am interested in microbiology." She replied.

"Really?" He pulled his chair closer. "So what do you think of biomechanical engineering."

"I don't know much about it." Violeta admitted.

"Well, most women don't." He said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" She snapped.

Rafael looked surprised. "I'm just saying most women are not interested in biomechanical engineering."

"Says who?" She was getting annoyed.

"Well, the statistics. There are more men in the field than women." He looked surprised.

"That doesn't mean you can assume." She bristled.

"Well, the odds are in my favor." He stated.

"No they're not." She declared. "I think I will be going now." She walked off leaving a very confused Rafael.

"What did you say to her?" Gabriel buried his head in the crooks of his arm on the table.

"I merely said that most women were not familiar with biomechanical…" He stopped because his friend had held up his hand.

"Look, Rafael. You're my friend and Violeta, she's my friend. You two have so much in common and you would be so great together … if you would stop sticking your foot in you mouth." Rylander glared at his clueless friend.

"I don't think I can physically do that." Rafael said as he peered down at his feet. "Besides do you know how many germs there are…"

"Never mind. Listen, it you don't want to blow perhaps your only chance at true love…"

"That's a little overly dramatic isn't it?"

"What can I say? I'm a romantic. Now if you don't want to blow your chance, this is what I want you to do…"

"Gabe, this is ridiculous!" Rafael protested as he held the guitar. "How do you know this will even work?"

"Well, if she doesn't throw water at you, it worked." Rylander said logically. "Now go!"

"I'm a doctoral student, not Julio Iglesias." He muttered under his breath. Then taking a deep breath he dialed the number Gabriel provided him.

Violeta was on her bed in her dorm room reading her textbook when her phone rang.

"Hola?" She said.

"Look out your window." The voice said before hanging up. Curious Violeta went to her window and opened it. To her surprise Rafael stood outside with a guitar and a bouquet of flowers at his feet.

He started playing a familiar song. Then he began singing, "Poco a poco me olvido de ti…"

He didn't have a bad voice. The song was sappy though. Then when he got to the refrain something moved her. Maybe it was the way he sang it or the heart felt feeling in his eyes but she began to dislike him less. "Yo voy a seguir sola sin ti, lo siento. Voy a olvidar lo que gane, lo que perdi. Lo siento."

When he finished he picked up the flowers and held them out.

Violeta closed the window and Rafael's heart sank. He lowered the flowers feeling foolish and started walking away.

"Rafael?" Rafael turned to see Violeta walking toward him.

"You know we've just met." She said.

"I know."

"That was a little over dramatic don't you think?

"A little."

They looked at each other.

"Maybe we should start over?"

Rafael's eyes brightened. "Hola, Me llamo Rafael."

"Hola me llamo Violeta."

"Quieres conseguir un poco de café?"

"Claro que sí."

Rafael offered her the flowers which she accepted and they walked to the nearest café.

0o0

"Wow," Rex said. "We're lucky to have been born."

"Yup." Caesar agreed.

"Serenading a girl, huh?" Rex said thoughtfully.

"Works every time." Caesar said.

"So why haven't you tried it?" Rex asked.

"I sound like a cat being mutilated." Caesar replied.

"Ah, but I don't. Catch you later, bro." Rex ran off.

Caesar shook his head. That should keep Rex busy for a few hours.

**Translation/ side note:**

Madre de Dios= ususally taken as an oath means "Mother of God"

Gracias.= thank you.

Lo siento.=I'm sorry.

Me llamo = literally means I am called or in English My name is...

y tu?= and you?

Poco a poco me olvido de ti = A little a little I miss you

Yo voy a seguir sola sin ti, lo siento. Voy a olvidar lo que gane, lo que perdi. Lo siento. = I am going to be lonely without you. I'm sorry I didn't know how much you mean until you were gone. I'm sorry.(This is an actual song.)

Quieres conseguir un poco de café?" = Would you like to get some coffee?

"Claro que sí."= of course

Juilio Iglesias is Enrique Iglesias' father. He was very popular in the 70's and 80's.


	4. Chapter 4

**Annie and Federico**

**Still don't own.**

Annie watched Federico kick the soccer ball down the field. "Go! Go! GO!" She yelled excitedly. In her enthusiasm she did not notice that the plank she was standing on was getting wobblier and wobblier. Federico by-passed the last defense and kicked the ball into the goal.

"Yes!" Annie screamed jumping up and down. At the last jump she leapt out of the bleachers and onto the ground just as the whole stand collapsed. Annie looked back in surprise. People who were unfortunate enough to be sitting there were now on the ground in the twisted wreckage that was the bleachers.

"That's dangerous!" Annie exclaimed. "Someone ought to inspect the seating more often."

"They just checked it out yesterday," said a shocked official who had sped over.

"Oh, well, then maybe they should have checked it more carefully." Annie said as medics came over to help the people up.

Annie offered someone her hand but the person waved it away in fear.

"No, it's okay. Please just go." The frightened man told her.

Annie looked at him puzzled. Didn't he need some help? She stood uncertain as to what to do until one of the medics told her to go. She hesitated but seeing that she wasn't going to be much help left to find Federico. He was standing by the benches.

"What happened?" Federico asked as Annie went over to him.

"Just an accident with the bleachers." Annie shrugged. "They didn't inspect it properly.

Federico clucked his tongue. "People should be more careful."

"Yeah, I know." Annie agreed. "Oopps." Her heel got caught in the grass field and broke off. She nearly fell if it wasn't for Federico catching her. He helped her over to the bench.

"Here let me get that for you." He went back to retrieve the broken heel. Just as he bent down to get the broken heel, Annie sat down on one end of a bench that suddenly flipped over, catapulting the cooler overhead. It flew over Federico's bent head and hit the player behind him. Federico stood up in surprise.

"You should be more careful, amigo." He told the player lying on the floor. He walked back to Annie with the heel. Annie was already on her feet with her shoes in her hand.

"I guess I need to go buy a new pair of shoes." Annie said regretfully.

"There's some shops down the street. Why don't we go after I change?" Federico suggested.

"Ohh, great idea." Annie paused. "You don't mind going shopping with me?"

Federico grinned, "Well, it's not what I usually do in my free time but I think someone needs to carry you seeing as you don't have any zapatos."

Annie giggled. "That's sweet, but I can walk. I just have to do it very slowly."

"I can help you do that too." Federico said. "I have to change. Do you want me to help you to the front to wait for me?"

"No, no. Then you'll be longer. I'll hobble over. You go change." Annie said. Federico nodded before jogging to the locker rooms.

Annie put her shoes back on and carefully made her way to the front entrance. As she walked by, people scrambled out of her path.

She reached the front and leaned against the wall. She didn't notice the button. All of a sudden she heard yelling out on the field. She hobbled over to see what was happening.

"Who on earth turned the sprinklers on?" She wondered out loud.

"You ready to go?" Federico asked from behind her.

Annie jumped. "Oh you startled me. Did you see? Someone turned the sprinklers on with people still on the field!"

Federico looked out. People, who were now slipping and sliding on the wet grass, ran into each other as the scrambled for cover.

"Tsk, tsk. Good think I decided to go through the other exit." Federico shook his head. "Well, let's get you some new shoes."

They walked out together. Annie held onto Federico as they walked down the street to the shoe store. As they crossed the street, they talked to each other oblivious to their surroundings. A car swerved to miss them and crashed into a hydrant that started spewing water at the pedestrians. One of them staggered into some ropes holding up a man wiping the windows. The scaffolding he was on tilted and the window washer and his bucket slid to the side. The man managed to grab on to the edge to keep from falling but the bucket fell and landed on the head of a passer-by. The man stumbled out into the street where several cars swerved to miss him causing a pile up in the intersection.

There was a lot of honking and yelling.

Federico and Annie did not notice as they rounded the corner and walked into the shoe store. The trip didn't take long as Annie opted for some sensible shoes on sale. When they stepped out, a mugger ran by and grabbed Annie's purse.

"Hey!" Annie yelled indignantly. Federico was about to give chase when the would-be crook tripped over a broken concrete slab and fell into an open manhole cover. The purse had fallen from his hand and was now lying on the floor next to the hole.

"That was easy." Federico said picking up the bag and returning it to Annie. "I don't know why everyone says you're bad luck. It seems you have remarkable luck."

"Well, I'm a little clumsy. And usually other people get hurt." Annie admitted.

Federico shrugged. "Nothing's ever happened to me."

"Yeah, I guess my luck is changing." Annie smiled.

Federico smiled back. They leaned in and shared a kiss.

"Hey, I know a cute restaurant not far from here. Are you hungry?" Annie asked when they broke away.

"Always." Federico answered smiling. They linked arms and continued to the restaurant. The mugger crawled out of the manhole. There was a sound of a rope snapping and the hapless man screamed as a shadow of a piano engulfed him.

**Don't worry. No muggers were seriously harmed in the making of this story… just severely maimed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the sappiness. What can I say? It's a sappy holiday. Thank you for your reviews.**

** theWriterunkown: Thank you, thank you. **

**Guests: I always appreciate a comment/review.**

**X: Good to hear from you.**

**SirenSounds97: I was excited to see both an update and a review from you:)**

**Beverly and Caesar**

**This takes place during last year's Valentine's story. So they are not quite a couple yet. I thought I'd take their relationship slow. I have a Beverly/Caesar centric fic up if you are interested. **

**Don't think I own this show or characters.**

Beverly waited for Caesar to finish the last touches of his machine. Usually he would tell her what he was making. This time, however, he was quiet about it, which was pretty surprising considering how chatty he often gets trying to explain his invention to her. But he was silent this time. The silence was broken only by the clinking of the tools on metal or him asking for something.

She sighed. It wasn't what she was expecting for Valentine's day. Then again she really wasn't expecting much since they weren't really together. Six had taken her sister out. She wasn't sure she liked Six but he seemed to make Rebecca happy. Circe and Rex had gone out with Noah and Claire. Plus they were setting Annie up with Rex's friend from Mexico. What's his name Rico or Fred or something?

Anyway, she was glad Caesar had declined to go. She wasn't sure why but the thought of him going on a date made her feel a little uncomfortable. Not that there would be any reason to be upset. After all, he's old enough to make his own decisions. She was old enough too in age. Mentally, she felt like she was still a kid. Well, not like a kid, kid but she still wanted to watch cartoons and play dress up sometimes. Then there was her obsession with cars. Not just looking or riding in cars but taking them apart, putting them back, and restoring vintage ones… not a typical girl past time. She felt out of place in the world of normal teens.

Oddly enough Caesar made her feel normal. She liked hearing his crazy ideas. His total acceptance of her was refreshing. He listened to her ideas and suggestions without hesitation because she did have some knack for mechanics. It was something she had picked up from her father and uncle.

"Beverly? "

Beverly looked up at the sound of her name.

"What do you think?"

She didn't understand at first. But then she noticed that he was pointing at the machine.

She blinked. It had a clear dome roof. Inside was dirt.

"It's… uh… it's… what is it?" Beverly crinkled her brow.

"Watch." Caesar flipped a switch. A soft blue glow emitted from the dome. Green started sprouting from the dirt.

Beverly watched in amazement as the sprouts began flowering. "Wow." She breathed.

"It's a self contained biosphere." Caesar explained. "It will continue to produce flowers continuously and as the plants die they provide nutrients for the new plants. It's just a prototype."

"But how?" Beverly circled the domed machine.

"Well, remember my revitalizer? Well, I modified it so that it's more of an ambient light rather than a concentrated beam. It slows the growth process making it less harsh on more fragile flora."Caesar started rambling again.

"What about water?" Beverly asked.

"Oh, that…" Caesar looked stumped. "I guess that it's not all that self-contained after all."

Beverly giggled. "I love it. It's like a fast growing chia pet."

Caesar looked startled. "A what?"

"A chia pet? You know the pottery that grows?" Beverly explained. She tried singing the jingle. "You know? Ch-ch-ch-chia pet?"

Caesar still looked confused.

"Never mind." Beverly sighed feeling silly.

"Fascinating. I've never heard of it. I must look it up." Caesar pulled out his smart phone and started writing.

"No, no, it's not important." Beverly protested.

"Well, if it's important to you then it's important to me." Caesar answered without looking up.

"What did you say?" Beverly wasn't sure she heard him right.

"Hmm? What was that?" Caesar finally looked up.

"I thought you said that it's important to you because it was important to me." Beverly said.

"I did?" Caesar glanced at his notes. "I guess I did."

"That's sweet." Beverly said.

"Is it?" Caesar asked looking at her now. Beverly suddenly felt shy.

"Yes, it is." Beverly looked away.

"No one's ever told me that before." Caesar said thoughtfully.

"Well, they should because you are." Beverly studied the dome.

An awkward silence filled the room. Caesar cleared his throat.

"You know, I heard today is Valentine's Day." Caesar began.

Beverly's head shot up and she looked at him wide-eyed.

"Not that it has to always be about, you know, romantic love… " Caesar stopped.

"Of course not." Beverly quickly agreed.

"I think that the cafeteria might still be open if you want to get a snack." Caesar finished.

"Sure." Beverly said a little too quickly.

"Okay, great." Caesar replied.

"Yeah." Beverly responded.

They both walked in opposite directions at the same time knocking into each other.

"Sorry." They both said at the same time.

They both laughed at their awkwardness.

"Let's go before they close." Beverly said still giggling.

"Lead the way." Caesar said with a smile.

It wasn't how she at expected to spend Valentine's day but it was nice nonetheless.


	6. Chapter 6

**Peter Meechum and Sarah Meechum**

**I don't own these characters.**

Meechum opened the door to his house. He stumbled over to the couch, dropped his briefcase, and fell face first into the cushions.

The babysitter came in.

"Oh, Mr. Meechum. I didn't hear you come in. Are you all right?" She asked concerned.

Meechum didn't answer. He merely waved his hand, face still buried in the couch.

"Well, Sarah's all done with her homework. She had a snack about a half hour ago. She's still hungry though. I told her to wait for you to come home to give her dinner."

"Mmmph mmph mmph mmph mmph," came his muffled voice.

"I..I'm sorry. I didn't catch that." The bewildered sitter stammered.

"Dad says, thank you very much." Sarah interpreted as she skipped into the room.

"Oh, you're welcome, Mr. Meechum." The sitter replied.

"Mmmph mmph mmph mmph mmph mmph." Meechum mumbled again.

"Uh…," the sitter looked at Sarah for a translation.

Sarah just walked over to her father pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and pulled out money which she handed to the sitter. " Dad says I should pay you."

"Oookay, thank you again. I guess I'll see you on Monday?" The sitter accepted the money.

Meechum didn't answer. He waved his hand again.

"Well, have a good night." The sitter grabbed her things and left.

"Should I call for pizza or Chinese?" Sarah asked the prone figure of her father. Meechum finally rolled over so that he was facing the ceiling.

"How about Mexican?" He asked tiredly.

"Okay, dad," Sarah skipped off to find the menu.

Meechum couldn't find the strength to get up. It was one long day. First there was Caesar's new cockamamie invention that decided to become self-aware. Then there was the cyber attack on the Providence computer system. Finally, just as he was leaving, Rex managed to blow up an expensive scanner… again. He groaned it took forever to sort out that mess. Why was he working here?

"Okay dad, they said they'll be here in half an hour. Do you want some coffee?" Sarah's face appeared above his.

"No, honey. Just let daddy lie here for a bit." Meechum said closing his eyes.

"Okay." Sarah's face vanished and Peter heard his daughter skip away.

Peter felt bad. He should be spending time with his daughter instead of lying on the couch. But he just couldn't bring himself to move. He must have dozed off because the next thing he remembered was hearing his doorbell ring. He managed to roll himself off the couch and to the door. The delivery guy handed him the food and Meechum handed him some cash. He was about to close the door when Sarah popped up. She took her dad's wallet and gave the delivery boy an extra few dollars.

"You always forget the tip." Sarah explained before taking the food.

Meechum frowned as he watched the delivery boy disappear down the block on his bike. He guess it was good to tip.

Meechum walked into the kitchen where Sarah had already laid out the food and dishes. She poured them each a glass of water.

Meechum sat down, said grace, and they began eating. Sarah chattered away about her day and what she did at school. Meechum nodded and tried to follow the little girl's stories.

After dinner they cleaned up. Then came the nightly rituals and soon Sarah was tucked away in bed. Meechum opened the door to his room. He was about to flop onto his bed when he noticed a hand drawn card on his pillow. The drawing was of a heart. Inside was a man holding a little girl's hand. Sarah was getting to be quite the artist. On the bottom in her childish handwriting was scrawled HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY. Meechum had forgotten it was Valentine's day. He smiled. The picture must be of him and Sarah. He opened the card.

_To the best daddy in the whole wide world. I love you! Happy Valentine's Day. Love, Sarah_

Meechum sank onto his bed. He read and reread the card. He didn't feel like the best father. In fact, he felt like a down right failure especially on days like these when he was even too tired to make dinner for her. But that didn't seem to matter to his daughter. She was always happy to see him. An overwhelming feeling of fatherly love washed over him.

Meechum walked over to his daughter's room. He peered inside. Sarah was sound asleep. At the risk of waking her, he crept in. Kneeling by her bedside he kissed her on the top of her head.

"Happy Valentine's day, honey. I love you, too." He whispered.

Sarah shifted under the covers. A small smile appeared as she held her teddy tighter and snuggled deeper into the covers.

Meechum gave one more kiss before he got up and left the room looking back one more time. He walked back to his room. He went to his closet and pulled out a shoebox. He pulled off the worn lid carefully.

He gently placed the card in with his other treasures: baby pictures of Sarah, other drawings, and a lock of her hair from her first haircut. He fondly gazed at the objects before replacing the lid. He put the box back in its place. He got ready for bed. As he turned off the lights and settled into his spot he knew the answer to his original question. He was working for her… or to put it more accurately to make the world a better place for her.

**My dad keeps a shoe box of all the junk I made for him when I was a kid. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, Fan Fiction was being weird. I've been checking all day so that I could log into my account. So this is a little late.**

**Takes place at the same time as last year's Valentine's Day story. **

**Where Bobo goes on his Bobo time.**

**Warning: May cause diabetes.**

**Don't own anything.**

"Where you heading, Bobo?" Rex asked looking up from his bed.

"No where in particular."

"It's Valentine's day. You have a date?" Rex teased.

Bobo didn't answer. He went to his secret closet and started to pull out his double.

"Is it Bobo time again?" Rex groaned.

"Hey, this time, don't touch the android and nothing bad will happen." Bobo snapped.

"Fine, but you have to tell me where you go."

"You said it before; It's my Bobo time."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Rex grumbled. "Fine, keep your crummy secret. I got better things to do."

"Like clean out the bathroom before you go on your triple date?"

"Wha? I don't have to clean out the bathroom." Rex looked at him puzzled.

"Ya do now." Bobo gave a wicked grin before disappearing through the sliding doors amidst the yelling from Rex.

0o0

Bobo, wearing a fedora, trench coat, large sunglasses, and a scarf that neatly obscured the view of his face, stepped off the bus in the middle of a bustling city.

He looked both ways before crossing the street to the hospital. Walking confidently he strode through the revolving doors, through the lobby, past the security desk and into a waiting elevator. Once inside, he pressed the button for the 8th floor. He watched the numbers light up as it ascended to the top. The doors slid open with a bing sound. Then they closed with the same. Bobo looked around and marched down the hall. Making a left he entered a room and peeled off his disguise.

"Bobo!" A chorus of voices rose. Little kids scrambled over to him. The first ones to reach him clamored to be lifted up. Bobo obliged and picked up two one in each arm. Others hung onto him or followed him.

"So hows you rugrats doing?" Bobo asked the two in is arms.

"Fine, Bobo." The bald girl said before going into a coughing fit.

"There, there." Bobo held her close till the coughs subsided. "Take it easy, Ellen."

Ellen nodded.

"Bobo, the doctor said I can leave maybe next month." The boy in his other arm told him excitedly.

"That's great Tom." Bobo nodded enthusiastically. He gently laid Ellen back into her bed.

He put Tom in his bed and walked to the middle of the room.

"Who wants to see a show?" Bobo asked.

"Me!" All the kids cried enthusiastically.

"Then I better sees you all plant your collective posteriors on the mat." Bobo said.

All the kids rushed to sit down on the play mats.

Bobo grinned. "Now first there's nothing up my sleeve…"

0o0

Forty minutes later Bobo finished his show with thunderous applause and shouts for encores. Bobo shooked his head and declined much to the children's disappointment. "Don't you worry your pretty little heads. Bobo Haha will be back soon!" The children cheered wildly and ran to give him hugs. Bobo made sure he hugged, lifted, patted each head before he left the room.

"Haven't lost your touch, chimp." A man leaning on the outside commented.

Bobo gave a cursory glance, "Ken, how's she?"

Ken sighed and wearily rubbed his eyes. "She's pretty sick. Doctors give her a few more months. She's been asking for you."

"Where they moved her too?" Bobo asked quietly.

"The hospice. Come on. I'll take you. We're grateful with whatever time we have left with her. Honestly, we didn't even think she'd make it this far." Ken rambled as he led Bobo to a different part of the hospital.

Finally, they arrived at the hospice wing of the hospital. Bobo took a deep breath and walked into the room. It was filled with people in different stages of shedding their mortal coil.

"She's over there." Ken pointed.

But Bobo didn't need directions; he'd recognize that frail body even with all the tubes coming out of her. He walked over to the side of her bed.

"Hey Illysa. " He called in soft voice. "It's me. You're friend Bobo Haha."

At the name, Illysa's eyes flew open. A smile spread across her chapped lips. Her pale face lit up. She struggled to disentangle her hand from the sheets so she could reach out to him. Bobo helped free her hand and held it careful not to dislodge the needle sticking out of her hand.

"Bobo," She said weakly. "Tell me a story."

Bobo pulled a stool over and sat down. "Did I ever tell you of the time Rex and I went to fix the force shield in the Bug Jar?"

Illysa smiled as her eyes half closed. "Tell it again."

0o0

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Keep me posted on how she's doin'." Bobo told Ken.

"I will." Ken promised. "Going back to Providence?"

"Yeah, they need me. Without my skills they'd fall apart over there." Bobo put on the coat and hat.

"Illysa's proud of you, ya know." Ken added. "For what it's worth she's made it this long thanks to you. Seeing you always made her stronger." After a pause and no response from Bobo, he continued, "I'm glad we got you out of that animal testing facility. You've been Illysa's reason to go on ever since we brought you home."

Bobo shrugged, "Least I could do. See you next time Ken."

"See ya, Bobo."

"See ya, Ken." Bobo put on his sunglasses and pulled his scarf up over his mouth. He walked down the hallway to the elevator. A tear slipped down the side of his shades but a small smile hidden by the scarf remained all the way home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Biowulf, Breach, and Skalamander**

**This is a little spoiler warning for my Season 4 and Christmas Countdown series.**

**Biowulf, Breach, and Skalamander now reside on Nanite Island (an island made of nanite absorbing rocks so it protected the EVOs on the island from Rex's world-wide cure) after Green Fist managed to get them released from Providence. This is more of a story of frenemies. This is sort of inspired by someone's picture I saw on-line of the three playing cards.**

**I don't own any of them.**

Biowulf shuffled the cards and slapped it in the table. "Deal." He growled.

Breach picked it up and began distributing them to herself, Biowulf, and Skalamander.

"What are we playing?" Skalamander asked.

"Hearts." Biowulf replied.

"I thought we're playing poker." Skalamander said.

"Gin rummy, poker… game is a game… no game is a game… life is a game." Breach giggled.

"Whatever, just play!" Biowulf snapped.

It was quiet as the players moved their card around in their hands. Then they passed the cards around.

"Okay, start." Biowulf snarled.

Cards started to be discarded.

"Ironic we're playing hearts on Valentine's day." Skalamander noted.

"Ironic, moronic either describes the day." Breach dropped some cards on the table.

"You're just mad Rex didn't ask you out." Skalamander snickered.

"Out, in is all the same as the universe slowly moves to oblivion." Breach answered calmly.

"Both of you shut up and play!" Biowulf said with irritation.

There was more silence as the trio quietly played.

When the first hand was done, it was Breach's turn to shuffle the cards. After putting the cards down for Skalamander to deal, she leaned back and studied her companions through her curtain of hair.

They spent most of their days exploring the island and trying to find sentient EVOs but most were just animals living out the existence in peace. Breach rather enjoyed that. She liked to sit quietly by the lake watching the various bird EVOs and animals wander around the area. They seemed at peace which gave her a sense of peace. When she got bored she would mess with the Green Fist people on Nanite Island. Things tended to disappear or get moved around. Valentina was indulgent with her pranks. Then again Breach seldom bothered the woman. Breach rather liked Valentina and Valentina,who treated her bouts of weirdness in stride, seemed to like Breach as well. She rarely got admonished unless it hurt daily operations. Breach was satisfied with her existence at the moment.

Biowulf, on the other hand, she sensed was getting restless. He spent much of his time training and sparring with Skalamander. Occasionally, Valentina, probably sensing his restiveness, sent him with her men to patrol the area for poachers. Skalamander was easy. He like many lizards was perfectly happy to lay on a rock and bask in the sun.

They did not interact much during the day but they spent most of their evenings after dinner playing cards. Skalamander was usually the chattiest out of all of them. His ramblings about nothing annoyed Biowulf who just seemed to want to play cards. Breach, herself, liked messing with both of them. She knew her non sequitur comments annoyed Biowulf while confusing Skalamander. Skalamander in turn constantly teased her about her supposed crush on Rex. Biowulf's no nonsense attitude cut into Skalamander's fun. Usually at the end of the night all were in a foul mood and ready to fight each other. Yet like clockwork every night after dinner they wordlessly met in the ruined caverns of the castle to play cards. The games varied from night to night. Hearts was tonight's game. An odd choice since, as Skalamander pointed out, today was Valentine's day. Maybe Biowulf had a sense of humor after all or it could be a coincidence. Most likely it was a coincidence. Breach was pretty sure Biowulf was born with a stick up his butt.

So here they were just like every night playing cards, annoying each other.

Finally, the last round was played, the scores tallied and Biowulf was the winner once again. Not surprising since he was the only one who played seriously.

Just as Breach had started to make her portal to leave, Biowulf raised his claws.

"Wait, I have something for you." Biowulf tossed something on the table.

Breach picked up a something wrapped in a leaf. She tore open the package to reveal a crude heart-shaped pinkish lump. She felt it. It was soap. Skalamander's likewise revealed a greenish tinged oval shaped soap.

Breach looked at Biowulf who had already gotten up and was going up the stairs to his quarters.

"Same to you." Breach called out.

Biowulf didn't turn around but nodded as his form disappeared up the stairs. Breach opened her portal. Seconds later she appeared in her pocket dimension. She placed the heart shaped soap next to the doll Rex had made her for Christmas. She stepped back before going to rearrange it again until she was satisfied. She smiled and climbed into the bed she had _borrowed_ from a Green Fist member. She looked at her treasures one more time before turning off her lights and going to sleep. They might not always get along but when push comes to shove they were always her family… her Pack.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone, Just so that you're not overloading on sappy, sweet fluff, I've added ****stupid, silly fluff.**

**To the Guest who asked about season 6. Absolutely, I'm working on a season 6. So barring any disasters it will be coming in the summer. You can check out my other fics in the meantime, if you haven't already.**

**If you haven't read my Season 5, I had Rombauer and Lansky join Green Fist, who are no longer a terrorist group but a recognized political/ EVO environmentalist organization, in helping control the EVOs on Nanite Island. If you haven't read my Season 4, Nanite Island is an island made of special rocks that prevented Rex from curing the EVOs there. Green Fist is now based out of there to help preserve and protect the remaining EVOs left in the world.**

**Rombauer and Lansky**

**Don't own this.**

Lansky sat in the headquarters of Green Fist with his feet propped up on the desk. He was trying to shoot folded paper triangles between his boots when his friend walked in.

"Hey, Janet called." Rombauer told Lansky.

"She did? What did she say?" Lansky immediately straightened up.

Rombauer tossed him a notepad. "I'm not your secretary."

Lansky caught the notepad clumsily. He quickly scanned the note and whooped.

"She said she'll go out with me." Lansky said excitedly. Then his face grew pale. "Oh my gosh, she said she'll go out with me." He began hyperventilating.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" Rombauer asked with concern.

"I can't go out with her! I don't know what to say to girls!" Lansky searched for a paper bag in the drawers of the desk.

"Then how did you ask her out?" Rombauer asked.

"I left a rehearsed message on her answering machine." Lansky's voice was muffled as he had found a paper bag and was breathing into it.

_"Please leave a message after the beep." BEEP_

_"Good day, Janet. This is Lansky, the guy you met when that escaped EVO trashed your boat in the Pacific Ocean. I was wondering if you didn't have anything to do say this Saturday willyougooutwithme, ok bye." He hung up with a sigh of relief. Then he smacked himself when he realized he had forgotten to leave a number. _

"Serious?" Rombauer raised an eyebrow. "Boy, you need my help."

"What should I do?"

"First, where would you take her?"

"I dunno, dinner and a movie?"

"No, everyone does that."

"So what should we do?" Lansky began pacing nervously, paper bag now discarded in the trash.

"How about take her for a walk on the beach? Chicks dig that romantic crap."

"I can't do that. We'd have to talk and we've established that I can't talk to girls."

"Give her complements."

"Yeah, like that will work."

"Okay, what's your brilliant plan then?"

"Dinner and a movie."

"I told you, that's boring."

"No, you didn't. You said everyone does that."

"Which means it's boring!"

"That doesn't imply that."

"Whatever, if you don't want to take my suggestions why do you ask?"

"I'm still waiting for a good suggestion."

"Fine, how about mini-golf?"

"Mini-golf?"

"Sure, you play a few holes, talk a little, bada bing bada boom, done deal."

" I just told you I can't talk to girls." Lansky said again.

"Do you know what your problem is?" Rombauer snapped.

"An inability to be decisive and crippling fear of rejection?' Lansky asked.

"No confidence!" He declared.

"Isn't that what I said?"

"I don't know what you said. I stopped listening after inability." Rombauer grabbed Lansky. "Come on."

"What?" Lansky asked nervously as Rombauer pulled him to the next room. They entered the rec room. Rombauer grabbed a broom and a mop that was left by the janitor.

"Let's role play. Pretend I'm Janet and we're playing mini-golf." Rombauer said.

"What hole are we on?" Lansky asked.

"What? What does it matter what hole we're on?" Rombauer looked at him incredulously.

"I'm just trying to imagine it in my head." Lansky replied.

"Fine! The uh 4th hole." He snapped.

"Are there windmills?"

"Wh… erk.. ack… never mind, there are windmills, okay!"

"I hate windmills. I can never get the ball past the…"

"FINE! NO WINDMILLS!"

"Geesh, you don't have to yell I'm right here."

Rombauer rubbed his temple while taking deep breaths. "Okay, okay, let's try this again. Pretend I am Janet. We are on the 4th hole without any windmills." Rombauer cleared his throat and started speaking in a fake falsetto voice. "Now what do you have to say to me?"

"Do you need a cough drop because you sound like you have a frog in your throat?"

"What kinda stupid thing is that to say?" Rombauer asked in his normal voice.

"I dunno. You just sound like… you know… got a frog in your throat." Lansky said helplessly.

"I'm pretending to be Janet!" Rombauer ran both his hands through his hair.

"Well, Janet sounds terrible." Lansky protested.

"Pretend! Lansky! It's pretend!"

"I'm not good with the imagination thing."

"No freakin' kidding!"

"No need to use strong language."

"You're right, you're right." Rombauer rubbed his face. "Okay, how about we try again?"

"Okay." Lansky said uncertainly.

"This time complement me."

"Oh, okay."

Rombauer asked again in the falsetto voice. "Do you have anything to say to me?"

"Um, hey, you smell good Janet, did you shower or something?"

"What! Are you stu…. You know what forget it! You're hopeless. I can't believe this… did I shower…." Rombauer's rant faded into a low grumble as he stomped out of the room.

Lansky watched his friend go. Suddenly the phone in the rec room rang. He picked it up.

"Hello, Green Fist."

"Is Lansky there?"

"This is Lansky."

"Hi, this is Janet."

"Oh hi, Janet. What's up?"

"Did you get my message?"

"Oh yeah, I just did."

"So… what were you planning."

"I was thinking of dinner and a movie."

"Cool, which movie?"

"Whatever you'd like to see."

"Oh, I've been dying to see the one about that girl who has to go through those dangerous trials."

"Sure. It looks like it's playing at 8 at a theater near you. How about I pick you up at 6?"

"Sounds good. See you then."

"See you."

That wasn't so bad. What was Rombauer all worried about?


	10. Chapter 10

**Valentina and Calan**

**I know, odd pairing but I kinda like it. If no one minds, I'm going to expand on it.**

**I don't own anything.**

"Valentine's is a very romantic day to have a wedding." Valentina observed.

"Mmm-hmmm." Calan agreed.

"It's a little cliché, though." Valentina continued.

"Maybe, a little." Calan looked at his watch again.

"Are you sure you want me to come to your cousin's wedding?" Valentina asked Calan.

"My parents are expecting me to bring someone, or I'll never hear the end of it." He replied. "Thanks by the way."

Valentina shrugged. "I had nothing to do. But are you really sure you want to take me?"

"Of course, why do you ask?" Calan looked at his watch again.

"Well, for one thing you haven't stopped fiddling with your watch since we left the airplane." Valentina pointed out.

"I like fiddling with my watch."

"You're also perspiring."

"It's Texas. It's hot."

"It's only 62 degrees."

"It's a hot 62 degrees."

"Look if you're nervous about me meeting your parents…"

"No, I'm not nervous about anything."

Valentina gave him an incredulous look.

"Okay well, I'm a little nervous." Calan amended. "But not because I don't think my parents would like you. After waiting so long they'd be happy if I bought home a baboon."

"You're so romantic." Valentina snorted.

"Not to say that you're a baboon." Calan quickly corrected himself. "You're an incredibly beautiful, capable, strong…" He paused.

"Keep going," Valentina smirked, "I might forgive you."

"Actually, I see my parents. And good lawd they bought Meemaw." He gulped.

"Who's that?" Valentina craned her neck to try to see if she could tell who Calan's parents were.

"She's a firecracker." Calan groaned. Then he fixed a smile on his face and yelled out to some people in the distance. "Ma, Pa, Meemaw!"

Valentina saw a tall, muscular built gentleman with a cowboy hat and a petite woman by his side. Then a diminutive elderly woman shoved past them.

"Is that my grandson? Come here Pumpkin and give yer Meemaw some sugar." The woman ran to Calan and crushed him in a bear hug. Calan actually flinched and grunted as the small woman squeezed all the air from his lungs.

"Meemaw, I'd like you to meet Valentina." He rasped trying to get air into his lungs. Meemaw released him and turned her attention to Valentina who took a step back.

"Well, hello girly. I dare say it's been a long time since Pumpkin brought home a lady friend." Meemaw stepped closer and peered at Valentina over her wire-rim glasses.

"You are a lady aren't ya?"

"I guess that depends on who you ask. But I am of the female persuasion." Valentina said faintly amused. Behind Meemaw she could see Calan face palm.

"Good!" She slapped Valentina on her backside and Valentina jumped. "Now let's get ya'll home." Meemaw turned and walked off.

"Wait, Meemaw," Calan's mother called out. "The car's that way."

"Tarnation! I knew that." The old lady spun around and walked in the other wrong direction.

Mrs. Calan ran to get Meemaw before she walked into the line for airport security.

Mr. Calan took Calan and Valentina's bags. "Well, come on son. The wedding isn't gonna start itself."

When Calan's family was out of earshot, Valentina smirked. "Pumpkin?"

"She still thinks I'm 10 years old." Calan muttered under his breath. "Don't mind her too much she's not quite all there anymore."

"It's okay. She reminds me of my abuela." Valentina said. "The difference is I'd like you to meet abuela. Because I'd like to see her face when I bring home a gringo."

"You're mean." Calan grumbled.

"And you like me that way." She slapped his backside.

"Dang it woman, not in front of the old folks." Calan growled.

Valentina laughed.

0o0

"Are you sure you can only stay for the wedding and the reception?" Mrs. Calan asked. They were standing in the garden. It was an outdoor wedding. People were bustling around getting ready.

"Yes, ma. I need to be back on base." Calan answered.

"Can't the other people save the world and give you some time off?" Mrs. Calan spoke up.

"Well…" Calan was saved from answering when Meemaw answered for him.

"Tarnation, woman, stop badgering the poor boy. He's gonna come and go as he pleases." Meemaw said.

Calan looked in surprise at his grandmother. He was going to say something until she added, "If yer gonna badger him, it should be about when he's gettin' married." She shot a look at Valentina who in turn looked at Calan with a raised brow.

Calan could feel his face starting to heat. He cleared his throat. "I think I hear cousin Jake calling. Come on Valentina." He pulled her along with him.

"Interesting." Valentina smirked.

"Shut up." He muttered. Then he said a little louder, "Hey cousin Jake, need any help?"

"Hey cuz, no I'm good." Cousin Jake was on a chair hanging some decorations on the trees.

"There must be something we can help you with." Calan was almost pleading.

Jake looked at him. "Meemaw, breathing down your neck?"

"Yeah, kinda." Calan admitted.

"Well, maybe there's something I can find for you to do. Oh hello, there." Jake noticed Valentina for the first time. "Cuz, you didn't tell me your lady friend was here."

"Who did you think 'we' was?" Calan muttered under his breath. He watched Jake casually drape his arm around Valentina and lead her to the tables. Calan narrowed his eyes.

A few minutes later they were folding napkins.

"Your cousin is … nice." She commented.

"Thank you for not breaking his arm." Calan smirked.

"Well, I suppose putting one of your family members in the hospital would not be appropriate." Valentina answered.

"Gave him a right nice bruise, though." Calan smiled.

"Your family should learn to keep their hands above the waist." She sniffed.

"Oh, you should talk." Calan laughed.

"That's different. You're my boyfriend." Valentina replied.

There was a quiet pause.

"So… I'm your boyfriend?" Calan asked hesitantly.

There was another pause.

"I am at a family wedding meeting your parents, aren't I? " She threw the question back at him.

"Well, yeah, but what will your people think?" Calan asked.

"My people? What about yours?" she countered.

"I think Six would be okay. There might be some conflict of interest problem…" Calan went on.

"What about your family?" she prompted.

"What? My family? I don't care what they think." Calan scoffed.

Valentina raised an eyebrow.

"Well, okay… let me qualify… I don't care what they think about you. You're my girl and they'll just have to deal with it." Calan said almost sulkily.

"I'm your girl?" She smirked now.

"Well, aren't ya?" His accent grew more pronounced.

Instead of answering, Valentina leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm your girl if you're my boyfriend." She whispered in his ear.

"Sold." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Valentina turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. They leaned in. Suddenly, they realized they were being watched. They turned their heads and looked.

"Shoot, don't let me stop you yung'uns." Meemaw said.

Calan and Valentina let go of each other and started folding napkins again. But they looked at each other from the corner of their eyes and smirked.


	11. Chapter 11

**Beasly and Wade**

**They are just friends! I don't believe every boy girl needs to be a couple.**

**Still don't own blah, blah, blah.**

Wade checked her reflection in the mirror. After she was satisfied she walked out of her room. As she passed by the motor pool, she heard some wolf whistles.

"Hey Wade, you clean up good." An agent grinned at her.

"Shut up, Jackson, unless you want to be wearing your balaclava where the sun don't shine." Wade said good-naturedly.

"Where you going?" Beasly asked.

"Not that you need to know. Got a date tonight." Wade answered as she continued walking to the garage.

"Hey, you gonna let your girlfriend go out with another guy like that?" Jackson teased Beasly.

"If she hears you, you will be walking funny for weeks." Beasly warned.

"I'm not scared of her." Jackson scoffed.

"Hey Jackson!" Wade popped her head back in.

Jackson yelped and fell out of his seat. Beasly burst out laughing.

Wade looked a little confused but said anyway, "Jackson, tell my replacement tonight that screen number 5 is on the fritz."

"Sure," Jackson mumbled as he rubbed his bruise.

"Don't wait up." Wade said as her head disappeared from the doorway.

0o0

Beasly was about to turn in for the night. He just finished playing several rounds of poker with Bobo. As he was walking down the hallway, he saw Wade walking back to her room.

"Hey, Wade? Back so soon?" He asked jovially but then stopped when he saw her torn dress and she was holding her shoes. One was missing a heel. "What happened?"

"Nothing," she said not looking at him.

"Hey, you can tell your partner." Beasly said quietly.

"I said nothing!" She snapped walking a little faster. Beasly stopped. He debated what he should do.

"Want to get some coffee then?" Beasly asked.

Wade stopped and sighed. "The cafeteria's closed."

"Nah, I'm not talking about the cafeteria." Beasly waved his hand dismissively.

Wade looked at him for a minute. "Let me change."

"I'll be right here." He answered.

0o0

A few minutes later, they were sitting on the roof sipping cups of cappuccino from foam cups.

"How did you get these?" Wade asked.

"Bobo keeps a secret stash in the rec room." Beasly answered.

"You stole from the monkey? He'll be miffed." Wade smirked.

"If he finds out." He looked at her pointedly.

"Don't worry. He won't hear it from me." She giggled a little.

They sat in companionable silence looking at the stars.

"So…" Beasly began.

Wade sighed. "You know guys are jerks… present company excepted."

"Sure, so I guess your date didn't go so well?"

"What gave you the first clue?" She asked bitterly.

"No need to be snarky, Wade."

"Yeah, sorry. It's just that I thought he'd be different, ya know?"

"I guess."

"And he turned out like all the others."

"You want me to go break some of his bones?"

"Ha, thanks but he's not worth getting thrown in jail for."

"He'd never know what hit him, literally."

"That's nice but it's okay…. Besides he's going to be walking funny for weeks."

"Nice." Beasly held up a hand and Wade gave him a high-five.

They sat quietly again.

"Thanks." Wade finally said.

"For what?"

"For taking the time to listen to me complain."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

"You've been a good one, Beasly."

"So have you, Wade."

"Well, I guess I should turn in." She started getting up.

"Well, the night is young." Beasly said off-handedly.

She paused and looked at him. "What do you have in mind?" She asked.

0o0

The desert was quiet as the nocturnal animals foraged for food. A dust cloud appeared in the distance. The animals looked up then scattered as a motorcycle ripped through their hunting ground.

Beasly with Wade riding in the back bounced over the sand dunes and across the craggy rocks.

"Captain Calan's gonna kill you if he finds out you took the experimental bike out for a joyride." She yelled over the roar of the engine.

Beasly shrugged. "I think he'll understand about mitigating circumstances. Besides he's at a wedding. Won't be back till tomorrow. I think this will be back in storage and cleaned by then." He responded.

"Thanks Beasly."

"No prob, Wade. Now hang on!" Beasly revved the engine and jumped over another small cliff.


	12. Chapter 12

**Guest 1 and theWriterunkown: :Thank you for your reviews. I'm glad you agree.**

**thereal13thfirewolf: Thank you! I appreciate your feedback. I like to mix my genres. It makes things more interesting. Did you like the Bobo chapter? I had that story in my head for the longest. **

** Guest 2: Interesting that you should mention that. In this day and age I don't think a woman needs to take a guy's last name. I didn't. So I think Rebecca would stay Holiday. But for their kids? I wrote some stories about them (Did you read those?) and for the longest time I debated as to whether I should make-up a name for Six as so many other people have done. But I can't. I figure whoever Six was before he became Six is long gone and he can never go back to that. So I think the kids would take Holiday's last name. That's just my take. You can decide on whatever you want. Incidentally, are you the person who asked about the kids meeting the other Numbers? Because I don't think Six would ever allow them to meet... you know them being killers and all. Anyway, always good to hear your ideas, questions, and opinions.**

**Walter and Kenwyn**

**Don't own anything.**

"How much longer do I have to hold this pose?" Kenwyn asked.

"Almost done." Walter said as he looked over his easel.

"Well, my arm is cramping." She complained.

"Come on, a big tough EVO fighter like you can certainly hold a pose for 20 minutes, can't you?" Walter teased.

"I don't know why I'm even doing this. I feel ridiculous." Kenwyn ignored him.

"We all must suffer for our art." Walter sighed dramatically.

"Hmph, I don't see you suffering." Kenwyn scoffed.

"I'm suffering through your whining, aren't I?" Walter snickered

"I'm leaving." Kenwyn said flatly.

"Just joking. There I'm done." Walter stepped back from the easel.

"Finally." Kenwyn relaxed.

"Here, take a look." Walter turned the easel around.

Kenywn's scowl melted as she looked at the painting in awe. "That's amazing."

"Yeah, I know." Walter said with a smirk.

"You're so modest." Kenwyn rolled her eyes.

"Just kidding. Thanks for helping me do my final project." Walter said.

"That's for school?" Kenwyn asked as she studied herself.

"Yeah, we have to produce several pieces for our final portfolio." He sighed. "It's a pain."

"You're sure to pass if they're all this good." Kenwyn observed.

"That's the problem. It has to be in different mediums. I'm okay with paints and sculptures but for something like mixed mediums I'm kinda lost with." He rubbed the back of his head.

"What have you done so far?" Kenwyn asked.

"Well, I'll show you if you promise not to laugh." Walter said.

"Why would I laugh?" Kenwyn asked.

"Well, it looks kinda… well, it looks kinda crappy." He admitted.

"Come on, how bad can it be?"

0o0

Kenwyn stared at the mess in front of her. "Um, what is this suppose to be?"

A bicycle wheel attached to part of the metal bar which was poking out of some cement was rotating in the air.

"Death of Childhood?" Walter hedged.

"You don't know, do you?" Kenwyn narrowed her eyes at him.

"I just threw some stuff at wet cement and waited to see what stuck… literally." Walter admitted.

"No kidding." She muttered.

"I tried." He shrugged.

"No, trying isn't good enough. You have to do!" Kenwyn snapped.

"Uh thanks, Master Yoda?" Walter joked.

"I'm serious. Whatever you do, you have to give it your all, your best, not this half-hearted effort." Kenwyn crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Hey chill, it's just one part of the portfolio." Walter stuck his hands in his pocket. "It's no big deal."

"What do you mean, no big deal? Of course it's a big deal. It's your future ." Kenwyn said adamantly.

"Don't worry about my future. I'll be fine."

"Not if " good enough" is your mantra!"

"Whatever." Walter stormed out of the room.

Kenwyn was also angry. "Don't walk away when I'm talking to you."

"Well, when you stop talking to me like I'm a kid, then I won't walk away."

"I'm not. I'm just trying to get you to not waste your potential."

"Oh, maybe if you nag me some more it would work!"

Kenwyn felt stung by that comment. "Well, excuse me for caring."

She snatched her jacket from the table and walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

The vibration shook the apartment and the art piece fell over knocking over the red paint that pooled over the drop cloth on the floor. The paint had splattered all over the bicycle spokes. It made an interesting pattern. Walter looked at it before his eyes lit up. He began to rearrange his art piece.

0o0

Kenwyn walked around the block. She was furious with Walter. How dare he tell her she was nagging him! She wasn't a nag. She just wanted him to do his best… whether he wanted to or not. She paused. Yes, she was a perfectionist and as Rex liked to point out an over-achiever. Did that mean it was fair to expect that of someone else? Especially when that someone was Walter, who by all accounts was her opposite: laid back, easy-going, and flippant. And somehow those same traits that annoyed her, she also found endearing. So what should she do? Accept him? Mama always said you can't change a man but here she was trying. Suddenly, she realized that she had stopped walking and was standing in front of a furniture store. In the display window was a mirror in which she could clearly see her reflection. She looked angry and imposing. _Is that how people see me?_ She wondered. That wasn't the whole her. She had a fun side, a sarcastic side, and many other things in-between.

"Kenwyn! Hey, Kenwyn!" Kenwyn looked to see who was calling her.

As she turned, Walter almost plowed into her. He grabbed her arm impatiently.

"I've been looking all over for you! I did it!" He said almost giddy with excitement which was odd. "Or rather you help me do it."

"What are you talking about?" She was still annoyed at him.

"Come and see." He dragged her back to his apartment.

When they got there, Walter was so excited he almost couldn't get the key into the lock.

After he finally unlocked the door, he dramatically flung it open.

"Voilà!" He yelled.

Kenwyn wasn't sure what she was looking at. Then it dawned on her. It was the mixed medium art piece he was working on, except it was on its side with splotches of red covering it. It lay on drop cloth that had red paint all over it. On top of all that artificial flowers festooned the whole art piece.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"It… actually looks like you put effort into it." She wasn't sure what to say.

"Yeah, after you slammed the door and knocked it over, it came to me!" He explained as he pulled her in for a closer look. "This represents the synergistic communion of rigid order and chaotic forces."

"Okaaay." Kenwyn peered into Walter's face. She could see he was not feigning. He really was enthusiastic about the work.

"I'm glad you made something you're proud of." She said. Then after a heart beat she added, "I'm sorry about nagging…"

"Actually,"Walter interrupted sheepishly, "I wanted to apologize for saying that. You just wanted me to do my best. I guess I just needed a little push to reach my potential."

They both lapsed into a thoughtful silence.

"I think we're good for each other." Walter spoke first.

"How's that?" Kenwyn asked.

"You force me to do my best in everything…" Walter began.

"And you're teaching me to let things go." Kenwyn finished.

They looked at each other with smiles.

"Hey, I heard a Trendbender cover band is playing tonight at that night club around the corner." Walter said. "Wanna go?"

"Sounds good." Kenwyn agreed.

Walter lightly draped his arm around her shoulder as they walked out together.


	13. Chapter 13

**BTW I plan on updating tomorrow morning the last story of this Valentine's Day countdown series unless like last Saturday there was a problem on FanFiction. So rest assured it will be coming. One more day till HOLIX! In the meantime enjoy this.**

**Tuck and Cricket**

**This is takes place somewhere between my season 4 and season 5.**

"You really know how to show a girl a good time." Cricket said sarcastically.

"It's okay. We can get out of this." Tuck said as he struggled against his bonds.

Currently, Cricket and Tuck were tied back to back in chairs. They were on a reconnaissance mission on the waterfront to find information but had unfortunately stumbled onto an illegal operation instead. Then to add insult to injury they had gotten themselves caught.

"Can you reach my back pocket?" Tuck asked.

"Let me see. I think so." Cricket twisted her hand into his pocket. "But they searched us. Do you have some special compartment or something that you hid something in?"

"No, I just had an itch, ahhh." Tuck said with relief.

"Ewww! Okay, seriously, do you have a plan?" Cricket snapped quickly withdrawing her hand.

"Yeah, well now that the itch is taken care of." Cricket felt Tuck moving around.

"What are you doing?" Cricket asked curious.

"Shhh, I'm concentrating." Tuck shushed.

Cricket rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

"Okay, get ready." He suddenly said.

"For what?" She asked.

"This!" Cricket heard Tuck grunt and then something came falling onto her lap.

"Ai-yay!" She exclaimed. "What the heck!"

"Did you catch it?" Tuck asked excitedly.

"Yeah, and can I tell you this thing is heavy!" Cricket stared at the wrench on her lap. "What am I suppose to do with it?"

"Hold on to it. There." Cricket felt someone moving behind her. She craned her neck to try to see what was going on.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Tuck walked around holding a box cutter. He slashed at Cricket's ropes.

"Where did you get that from?" She asked incredulously while rubbing her wrist.

"Oh, it was in my shoe." He showed her his bare foot before trying to pull his boot back on.

"Wait, you had that in your boot and then why did you throw this wrench at me?" She was getting annoyed.

"Well, since my boot was off and it was right next to my foot I lifted it up and tossed it." He said matter-of-factly.

"Why didn't you just cut yourself loose first, then grabbed it yourself instead of crushing my lap with this?" Cricket glared at him.

"Oh, I thought it'll come in handy later and didn't want to forget it" He jumped around trying to get his foot in the tight boot.

Cricket face palmed. "Men!" She huffed.

"Okay, now to get out of here. " Tuck said after getting his boot on. He did not seem to realize that Cricket was annoyed. "What's you're favorite song?"

"What?" Cricket asked.

0o0

The guards yawned. Suddenly, they heard strains of the prisoners singing… badly and off key.

It got louder and louder until they couldn't stand it anymore. They opened the door.

"Hey, shut up in there!" One of the guards yelled as he pointed his rifle.

"Where are they?" The other guards noticed the empty chairs.

"Right here!" Cricket hit one on the back of his head with the wrench.

Tuck tackled the other to the ground. They wrestled for the gun. Finally, after rolling around on the ground Tuck managed to pull the gun away. Then with the butt of the gun he knocked the guard out.

Tuck got up panting.

"Maybe next time you should use the wrench." Cricket grinned.

"I got what I need thanks." Tuck held up the newly acquired firearm.

They quickly left, closed the door behind them, and locked it.

"How long before they figure out we're gone?"Cricket asked.

A shot hit just above their heads. The both ducked.

"I'd say about now." Tuck said dryly. "Run!"

Tuck grabbed Cricket's hand and dragged her along. Shots rang out a few just barely missing them. There were shouts behind them.

"Come on this way!" Cricket yanked on Tuck's hand. She had seen an exit sign.

They reached the door and Cricket kicked it down. The door flew opened to reveal the sky but something was missing.

"Where are the stairs?" Cricket asked disbelievingly.

"There aren't any." Tuck observed.

"Yeah, I noticed. How are we going to get down?" She asked. Shots rang out again and they ducked. Tuck saw men coming with their guns drawn.

He peered over the edge. Below them was water.

"How deep do you think that is?" Tuck looked at Cricket.

"I don't know. But at this height it could still be fatal." She looked at him fearfully.

There were more shots.

"Well, can't be any worse than staying here." He grabbed her by the waist and before she could protest launched them out the door.

Cricket couldn't tell if it was the whistling of the wind or her screaming. But a high pitched whine accompanied them all the way down. Somewhere in midair, Tuck twisted his body so that he was on the bottom when they hit the water. They plunged into the cold water. Bubbles obscured her view of Tuck but Cricket felt Tuck let go of her. Even though she was disoriented she swam toward where she thought the surface was. As she broke through she realized she had somehow gone several feet away from the building where she was.

"Tuck, we made it!" She said elatedly. Her ebullience faded as she realized that Tuck was no where to be seen. "Tuck? Tuck! TUCK!" She dove back under the water. It was dark and murky and she couldn't see much. She stayed as long as she could before having to come up for air. "Tuck!" She screamed his name. She was starting to panic. She should never have let go of him. She should have held onto him. The impact from the water must have knocked him out. He might even be…NO! She refused to dwell on that. She dove under the waves again.

This time she thought she saw something flicker on the ground. She got closer. She saw a silver chain floating in the water and it was attached to something or rather someone. It was Tuck! He was caught in the undercurrent being dragged along the ground. She knew that if she wasn't careful she'd also be dragged down as well.

But she didn't care. She had to save Tuck. She swam parallel to him careful not to get caught in the undertow. Reaching out she grabbed his limp arm. Then swimming parallel to the current she managed to escape the riptide.

She pulled Tuck's unconscious body up to the surface.

Breaking through the waves she gasped for air. She then turned her attention to Tuck.

"Don't you die on me, mister!" She snapped. She swam over to a piece of wood and tossed him over it. She then began performing the Heimlich to get the water out of his lungs. In a few minutes Tuck began coughing up water.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"No, but thanks for asking." He grinned weakly.

Cricket breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly a flood light shone on them. They both squinted and looked up. It was a Providence jet. They were saved.

0o0

After the debriefing, Cricket bolted out of the room. Tuck was surprised and dashed after her.

"Hey, where' the fire?" He joked.

Cricket didn't answer. She just walked faster. Tuck was worried. He grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

Cricket refused to look at him.

"Did I do something wrong?" He was really worried now.

She shook her head but still wouldn't look at him.

"Come on, Cricket. Talk to me. Please." He pleaded.

"You almost died." She said it so quietly that he almost didn't hear her.

"Cricket…"

"You almost died!" She said louder. She finally looked at him. He was shocked to see tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey, it's all right. I didn't die. I'm right here." He pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I was afraid if you died, I wouldn't get a chance to tell you…" She stopped.

Tuck's body went stiff. "Tell me what?"

"Tell you that…" Cricket stopped again.

"Yes?" He prompted after she didn't say anything for a while.

"Tell you that I think I love you." She finished in a whisper.

Tuck went numb. "Oh." It was all he could say.

Cricket glared at him. "That's it, Oh?" She tried to pull away.

Tuck held her tighter. "No, I mean me too."

"Really?" Cricket looked at him from under her bangs.

"Really," he smiled. She tugged on her hair nervously.

He leaned in and kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled tighter.

"Oh come on! Get a room." A cranky voice snapped.

They pulled away and looked. Bobo was standing in the hallway glaring at them.

They pulled away.

"Sorry, Bobo." Cricket said blushing.

Bobo waved his hand in the air carelessly. He walked over to Tuck and shoved a bill into his pocket. "Go take her out or something." Then he walked away.

Tuck pulled the bill out of his pocket. He looked at it in surprise. It was a 50 dollar bill.

"You think it's real?" Cricket asked.

Tuck shrugged. "We're about to find out. Come on." He took her hand and together they walked to the garage.


	14. Chapter 14

**Finally Holiday and Six! **

**This takes place after my Season 4 and during my last Valentine's Day story called _A Valentine's Day Story Sort of_. **

Six with his hands in his pocket strode into Holiday's lab. He paused when he saw that she had fallen asleep at her desk again. He glanced at the clock. It was only 6 in the evening. She probably stayed up all the previous night. Six struggled with either waking her or letting her rest. Finally after much internal debate, he softly put a hand on her shoulder. Rebecca jumped and looked around sleepily.

"Oh Six, I must have fallen asleep." Holiday tried to stifle a yawn. "Do you need something?"

"Well, it's dinner time." Six shrugged.

"Is it?" Rebecca swung around in her chair to look at the clock. "Oh my gosh, it's already 6." She jumped out of her chair and ran to her microscope. She peered through the lenses, grabbed her clipboard, and furiously began scribbling something.

Six watched for a moment, once again debating whether to bother her.

He cleared his throat.

"Oh, Six, I'm so sorry." Holiday rubbed her eyes. "I'm trying to get this stupid experiment to work and it seems like it's being stubborn."

"Well, I know someone equally as stubborn." Six smirked.

Holiday chuckled a little. "Well, honestly, I'm about to throw in the towel… for tonight." She added when it looked like Six was about to say something.

What Six was going to ask was if she'd like to go for dinner. But it looked more like she was ready for bed.

Holiday glanced at the clock again. "I guess it is dinner time if you want to go grab something in the cafeteria."

"Actually, I was about to ask if you'd like something less… cafeteria-style." Six said as his hands delved deeper into his pockets.

Holiday raised an eyebrow.

0o0

"Six, this is far beyond cafeteria-style." Holiday looked around at the elegant dining establishment. She glanced down at her attire. She was glad she changed into a simple dark blue cocktail dress but she still felt underdressed.

"Well, I thought you'd like a change of scenery." Six said from behind his menu. He folded it and put it down. "Also it's a little strange that I should remember and you forget what day today is. Isn't it the big joke that men always forget?" A small smirk played on his lips.

"What are you talking… oh, it's Valentine's day!" Holiday slapped her forehead. "I've been so busy this week I totally forgot." She paused a moment. "And you didn't mentioned about going out either."

Six didn't answer. To tell the truth it was because he couldn't think of anything special to do. He hated being cliché but finally decided dinner was pretty safe. Then there was the problem of getting a reservation on this particular day. Every restaurant was full. He had to pull a lot of strings to get this table. He just smirked and let her mind come up with whatever reason it wanted.

"That's very sweet of you to surprise me." Holiday smiled as she took a sip of her wine. Six relaxed a little, glad she came up with a positive reason for his reticence.

She finally opened her menu, quickly glanced through it, before putting it down.

The waiter came over and took their order.

"So what's Rex doing today?" She asked after the waiter left.

Six shrugged, "I think he went out with Circe."

"That's nice." Holiday said.

There was some silence as Holiday studied her plate.

"Something wrong?" Six asked.

"No, it's just strange to be out like a normal person." Holiday smiled. "It's kind of nice."

"Didn't we ever do this before?" Six asked off-handedly. His stomach twisted when a trouble looked crossed her face.

"Well, we did once." She said quietly.

"It was before I lost my memory wasn't it?" He asked ruefully.

Rebecca nodded not looking at him. She picked up a roll but instead of eating it started picking at it.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up." He said.

Rebecca looked at him in surprise. "Hey, it's not your fault."

"But it hurts you." He said matter-of-factly.

Rebecca sighed and turned away. After a few minutes of awkward silence she turned back to face him. "I thought I lost you." She said quietly.

Six didn't say anything. He sat quietly, waiting for her to talk.

Rebecca took another sip of wine before continuing. "You were different than any man I've ever met. You were the first guy to take my idea of a cure seriously. Most guys weren't interested in my… ideas." She went back to picking apart her bread.

A dull ache started in Six's chest. He remembered how shamelessly he flirted with her after the initial memory wipe. "I guess I didn't make a very good second, first impression."

Rebecca chuckled. "You didn't make a very good first impression the first time either. But for a different reason."

They were quiet again. They were saved from more awkward silence when their food came. Six studied Holiday from behind his shades. She ate a little but mostly picked at her plate. He felt bad for bringing up bad memories. They made some small talk, mostly about upcoming meetings with the Committee, but nothing personal. After dinner, she still had most of her meal left. She asked to have it to go and declined dessert.

They walked out. The valet pull up Six's roadster.

As they drove back to Providence, Rebecca broke the silence. "I'm sorry, Six."

"For what?" Six asked.

"I wasn't good company tonight." She said regretfully.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, let's be honest. I wasn't very talkative."

"That's probably more my fault." Six stated.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong." Holiday said. Then to Six's surprise she slid closer to him and slipped her arm through his. She laid her head on his shoulder. "Six, I was afraid that you'd never be the same again after you lost your memory. But I realized that the man I knew is still in here. That you are still you and everyday you're becoming more like who you were before losing six years of memory. I'm sorry for initially pushing you away instead of trying to help you."

Six smirked, "If I didn't want help, you couldn't have given it to me anyway." He was quiet for a bit then continued, "I'm sorry for coming on to you like I did, but in my defense you are beautiful."

Rebecca laughed. "You're such a charmer."

"Was I before?"

"Honestly, I wasn't sure you even noticed I was alive."

"That would be impossible." Even now he was feeling giddy at her closeness.

"Well, if you did, you didn't show it, which is what I both loved and hated about you." She sighed.

"How about now?" He asked curious.

"I think you're starting to get the right balance."

"No, what do you love and hate about me now?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, I want to know."

"You didn't say really." She teased.

"Rebecca." He said slightly exasperated.

"I'm just kidding. I must be tired. I'm starting to act silly."

"Which isn't a good thing." Six muttered.

"Why not? Everyone's entitled to be slap happy sometimes." Holiday closed her eyes.

"So?" Six prompted.

"I didn't think you were insecure."

"I'm not." He lied. "I just want to know what you think."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well, I think you're amazing. I think your stoicism is just an act. I think you're a big softie deep down. I think you really care deeply about things. I think you're one of the best things to ever happen to me."

"All that, huh?" Six said.

"All that." Rebecca said firmly.

Six pulled over to the side of the road.

Rebecca looked up. "Why are we stopping?"

Six turned off the engine and unbuckled his seat belt. He unbuckled Rebecca's as well and pulled her close. He soundly kissed her.

When he pulled back, he found Rebecca studying his face. He pulled his shades off and looked her in the eyes.

"I think, doctor," He said with a smirk. "That you are right on all accounts as usual... except that you're the one who's amazing and you're one of the best things to ever happen to me."

Rebecca looked at him speechless. Six's smirk dissolved into a real, rare smile. He leaned in and kissed her again. Rebecca wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. Both felt they were the lucky ones which is how it should be.

**Hope you liked these 14 days of stories. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed and favored and followed. Special thanks goes to theWriterunknown for reviewing so faithfully. To the different guests who reviewed and especially the one who gave me the idea of Rafael and Violeta story, thank you for your support. And to X and SirenSounds 97, it's always good to hear from you both.**

**Stay tuned for more (I hope). And if you like what you read let me know. If you don't like it, well, sorry for wasting your time.**

**God bless. **


End file.
